


Touch

by definitelynotcanon (orphan_account)



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, platonic, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/definitelynotcanon
Summary: Touch starved Loki!
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki x Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Reader
Kudos: 36





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> A touch starved Loki gets some much needed affection! There is a short bit for both a platonic and romantic relationship. Happy reading!

Platonic Relationship: 

You'd discovered Loki's starvation by accident. It wasn't the kind of hunger that comes to mind when you think "starvation," but what he was craving was something that couldn't be as easily obtained as food. Loki was touch starved, and had been for a while, needing to feel someone's comforting hand or body against his- even if it was only for a moment.   
You'd found out about it last night when everyone else in Stark Tower had went to bed, and you were the only two still up. You'd been watching movies with the gang for a long time, and it was very late by the time the credits rolled around and you realized that Loki was the only one left. You got up to turn everything off when you stumbled sleepily and almost fell. Loki caught you around the waist and gently set you upright, making sure you were okay.   
His hands lingered on your back, and after having woke up a little bit from the scare you just had, you definitely noticed his grip.   
Your voice was soft and hushed as you asked, "Are you alright, Loki?"  
You saw reluctance in his eyes as he nodded and let go.   
"Are you sure? Because it seems like something is wrong.."  
Loki sighed, his brows furrowed as he told the truth. "It's just- I've been craving little touches. It's the strangest thing, but I-"  
He cut himself off, starting to turn away. "Never mind."  
You put a hand on his arm to stop him from leaving, saying, "Loki, it's okay. I've felt that way before, and I'm sure everyone in this tower has too. It's nothing to be embarrassed about."  
"Really?" His eyes were hesitant, like he didn't want to admit that he needed anything.   
"Really. Come here." You held your arms out to him and he slowly accepted, feeling vulnerable and entirely out of his territory.   
You pulled him into your embrace and rubbed his back comfortingly.   
He buried his face in your shoulder and tightened his arms around your frame, his fingers trembling against your back.   
You stayed like that for a while, just holding Loki for as long as he wanted. You made sure to embrace him every night after that. Whether it was for five seconds or five minutes, through your touch you sent the message that he was loved.

Romantic Relationship: this is more of a mutual touch starved kind of thing. I don't even know, I got the idea and just winged it.

Your relationship with Loki was fairly new. There had been some mutual pining for a while, but then you finally admitted you had feelings for each other. You're officially a couple now, but you hadn't been doing things that people in a relationship normally would.   
You thought Loki's avoidance of PDA meant that he wasn't really an affectionate person, which was the complete opposite of the truth.   
Looking over at him on your bed, sitting right there next to you but not at all touching you, you had to get your thoughts out.   
"Loki?"  
He raised his eyebrows questioningly as he looked at you, those eyes causing butterflies to flutter around in your stomach. You bit your lip, a little hesitant now that he was looking at you like that.  
"Do you.. do you not want to touch me?"   
"What?" You could tell by his tone that he was completely baffled and confused where this was coming from.  
"It's just.. we never show each other any affection, and I was thinking that maybe you don't want to.."  
Loki laughed and you glanced at him, puzzled as to what he thought was funny. "I guess we need to work on our communication. I thought that you wouldn't want me to touch you."   
You placed a hand on his arm in surprise, saying incredulously, "Of course not! Why would you think that?"  
Loki smiled with a hint of amusement in his eyes. "Why would you think I wouldn't want to touch you?"  
You laughed after pausing a moment, putting your hand down and saying, "Touché."  
After chuckling at you, Loki moved under the covers and motioned for you to join him. Your smile was big as you crawled in beside him, laying your head on his chest so you could hear his heartbeat.   
Loki gently stroked your hair with one hand and traced circles on your arm with the other, and you closed your eyes in content. After a while of just being together, you placed a quick kiss to his collarbone before saying, "We've been missing out."  
Loki's chest moved with soft laughter and you smiled at the unbelievable joy in your heart.  
"We certainly have."


End file.
